User talk:JacobMrox
|} RE:This Wiki is outdated... First off: Hi! Yep, it's true, the wiki's outdated. It should come as a surprise to no-one that a wiki about a game that came out 7 years ago is out of date! Haha, I like how you describe the wiki as being 'behind schedule' though, like we need to get somewhere on time. Okay, so, putting aside the fact that your message felt a little like you were blaming me for the wiki being out of date, how can we get this done? I'm willing to do whatever needs to be done, and you seem to have a pretty good handle on what needs to be sorted. Let's get it back on schedule, shall we? So, Mrox2, what's our first move? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 14:42, November 14, 2016 (UTC)' ---- Hi! I'd start off from the admin panel which has a features section, you should start from there and enable some of the new / experimental features which will make this better, as for the infoboxes I think its also a feature and they will let you convert any old infobox to their universal infobox coding style which looks simply great on both PC and mobile and is customizable and can follow the wiki's theme. As for the articles I think lots of them require cleanups like the bits I did on the Left 4 Dead 2 page and even better (that was me being lazy but trying to do something). Also this old message board style sucks, you can enable the new one like I said from the Features section in the Admin panel. Regards! Jacob Mrox (talk) 14:48, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- :Ohhh you mean those features? I understand the infoboxes need to be updated, and I'll have a little look into that, but the wiki features are disabled and enabled by choice. For example, it was decided that the Left 4 Dead Wiki didn't need blogs or article comments because they were being completely spammed by users. Nowadays, they don't need 'em because they wouldn't get used enough to be warranted. :Also as for these talk pages, I like them! And I think a lot of wikis do too. Big, active wikis like The Walking Dead Wiki and the Game of Thrones Wiki use talk pages instead of comments and "message walls", just like we do. Wookieepedia too. Similarly, perhaps a more relevant example, Nukapedia, the Fallout wiki, also uses talk pages. :The rest of the optional features are just that - optional. For each wiki's preference. I'd like to refer to the old dictum, "if it ain't broke, don't fix it". :But the infoboxes, sure, they'll need to be updated. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 15:27, November 14, 2016 (UTC)' ---- It's not about fixing, more like move on and upgrade, new things come out each year, also I think comments are very much easier to use compared to talk pages and users can ask or point things out easily, you might also want to request the discussion feature. As for Infoboxes its just a conversion is you enable the new infoboxes feature I think, I need to check on my wiki though. :We'll keep it as is, for now. All of the changes you suggested, minus the infobox updates, are purely aesthetic and optional choices. Here's what Wikia says about them: "Wiki Features allows you to select which of Fandom's optional features you'd like to have on your wiki. Take a look and remember to play around, you can enable or disable these features at any time." :Yeah there's an automated converter that does its best to convert the old infoboxes, but for some of the ones we have here, it just doesn't work. Like the Chapter Infobox for example, the poor thing has no idea what to do with that. Ah, see and you tried to make it work here, but that looks nothing like what we want it to. It'll take some working out, but it won't be as simple as letting the automator take care of it, sadly. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 10:57, November 15, 2016 (UTC) ::You seem to think enabling comments etc. is going to spur some mystical energies into the wiki, haha. For your sake, I'll enable them. Still keeping the talk pages, though. ::P.S. Wikis aren't supposed to compete with other wikis, silly. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 00:27, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Just realised that comments replace the article talk pages. So yeah, not doing that, they're useful discussion areas. Much more useful than a comments section. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 00:29, November 17, 2016 (UTC)